Flames to Dust
by weedsushi
Summary: Discontinued until further request.
1. Depart

If two non-existent beings could reproduce another one, I don't know what kind of life you'd call it.

Life was hardly what Nobodies had. They were produced from the remains of the heart of which their Somebody had lost, through the powers of darkness. It meant they had a strong heart...

But once upon every now and then, there were very strong, unique hearts. In their defiance, not willing to be defeated, arose the other half of that heart. These were the most powerful Nobodies; those who ruled Organization XIII.

All these Nobodies wanted more than anything was to have a heart...

The Savage Nymph. She knew she didn't want a heart. She didn't care for feelings. Pfft; who cares? Either way everyone is a heartless being who either daintily picks the finest fruit or scrapes shit off the ground with their teeth; survival of the fittest.

As far as she was concerned, she could pick whatever god damn fruit she wanted and keep the rest. Finally, finally Xemnas had allowed CO to go through. Sora was unexpecting this turn of events. Far too long had passed, in Larxene's opinion, and the crew had to get going.

Marluxia, the leader of the CO band, was heavily debating whether or not to bring Axel along. Saix demanded that he did, and not trusting number VII's judgement, The Graceful Assassin went to the superior asking for Axel not to come, but Xemnas ordered. Marluxia muttered, "If you insist," adding in an over done bow.

Axel was not excited. He knew how this would end. "I don't wanna go," he told his friends, Roxas and Xion over ice cream. The sun was setting beautifully, all fiery crimson, golds, and yellows. Xion had frowned. "Why do you have to?" Xion asked.

Axel cast a glance at the two of them for a moment, but then gazed back at the sunset. "Just work."

"And why does Naminé have to go?" asked Roxas.

Axel examined his ice cream stick. "Just work," was his answer once again.

His emerald gaze traced the letters on the stick over and over.

Winner.

* * *

The day before the troupe left, Axel and Larxene weren't seen all that much. They needed to say good-bye to Raye; she just couldn't figure out why she couldn't come with them.

Larxene, although she feigned emotion, couldn't help thinking that she was going to miss Raye terribly. As much as the loathed the child- figuratively - she... Something was there, too.

"We'll all be back soon enough," Larxene told Raye. "All we're doing is leaving for business." She raised a blonde brow at her daughter, who still looked doubtful.

"But why can't I come with you?" Raye asked for the millionth time. What else to expect from a child?

Larxene sighed. "Because, you know how dangerous all of our work is," she told Raye: again. "We don't want you in danger," Larxene finished, tweaking Raye's small nose.

Raye gazed up at Larxene from her bed with big green eyes. "Well, you have to come back soon, okay?" Raye commanded more than asked, and Larxene rolled her eyes for drama.

"Of course, your Highness," she joked. Raye smiled triumphantly. "I shall be back in no more than... Let's make it a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Raye repeated incredulously. "No! I'll miss you and Daddy too much then."

Larxene smiled slightly at Raye. Raye had put on a pout face and her eyes showed true displeasure. "Well, how about we make it two weeks, then?" Larxene suggested in a soft voice.

Raye answered, "Two weeks. And you have to make it a promise." The word was heavily accented.

Larxene thought, _Oh shit_. She was terrible at keeping promises. But... Oh well. She hooked her pinky finger with Raye's own. "Promise. I promise to be back in two weeks. No less, no more."

Raye smiled in satisfaction, and then laid back on her pillows. "Good."

Axel was next. He sat on Raye's bed as well, as they went through the motions of questions much the same as had just happened with her mother. Axel patiently answered every single one of Raye's questions again, one by one.

"Mommy made a promise that she would come back in two weeks," Raye told her daddy.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "That might not happen," he said truthfully.

Raye cried out. "But she promised! Two weeks!"

Axel closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "I am just telling you, Raye, right now: it might take longer than two weeks. But," he added, raising a finger to her lips as she began to protest, "mommy and I will both come home."

"You promise that?" Raye asked. At least this h could.

After a moment of pause, Axel replied, "Yes. I promise we will both be back."

After that he said goodnight.

They were all gone in the early morning.

* * *

Castle Oblivion was white. So starkly white. And shiny and perfect. Ordered, so they would have to work to keep everything that way.

Every member had their own chambers, each of which connected off of the main sitting room, which then led to the watching room. The watching room contained the crystal ball which showed whatever it's viewers wished to locate; usually, this meant Sora.

Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen were assigned to the basement floors as planned, meanwhile the love triangle trio consisting of Marluxia, Axel and Larxene inhabited the upper floor.

That situation could end up a bit tense.

Axel and Marluxia, let's say... Loathed each other now. Marluxia and Larxene were still on an okay basis, but no longer friends, (if they had come to know that word),and were simply now allies. Obviously; they wanted to take over Organization XIII.

Axel was in on their plan. That, they didn't know. He had been thinking of telling Larxene, but... Informing her could have ended up bad. He might have been eliminated - well, he wouldn't go that far, but most likely, it wouldn't have been good.

That wasn't the only secret kept. Larxene and Axel both had some news hidden under their hoods. A while before CO had been put back into action, Larxene was pretty sure she had gotten pregnant- again. She wasn't pleased, and Axel was surprised she had not wrung his throat. But as they - they being Vexen- checked, apparently Larxene had called false alarm. Only, lately... that proved to be even more false.

She actually was pregnant. Again. And the only ones who knew were her and Axel. Bringing Larxene to Castle Oblivion... That was a huge risk he had insisted her not to take. "Why not just come clean, tell the superior, and this will be called off? It would be a better idea," Axel had practically begged Larxene. No... They all ended up going. And since Axel's orders by Saix were to eliminate the traitors... Well...

If only he had let somebody- anybody- know.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in there, Sora?"

Sora paused to take in Goofy's words. Finally he responded, "Of course, Goofy. What could it hurt?"

Goofy scratched his head, and Donald narrowed his eyes. "But, Sora," Donald informed him, "You're always getting into trouble. And this castle looks like trouble to me!"

Sora laughed, shaking his head at them. "Relax. Maybe I can find Riku, here."

Donald and Goofy exchanged a look, and finally, conceded.

The trio pushed open the huge doors to enter a starkly white hall.

"Whoa," Donald exclaimed. "It's so bright in here!"

Sora kept walking in, examining the bright interior. It was white, very white indeed. Blinding almost.  
Also it was silent. Every movement echoed in the big entrance hall, their footsteps tapping and leaving disturbing loudness. Loud- something that did not belong in a place like this.

Sora continued forward. There was a door at the other end. And he felt...drawn to it...

"Wait, Sora, where are you going?" Donald demanded. Sora turned around. "To the door- somehow I can feel that our very best friends... They're here!" Then Sora realized. "Are you scared?" he laughed at Donald.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Donald outraged, putting his bill in the air. "Come on, Goofy." He marched forward, fearless. And careless.

Goofy hesitated, on the other hand. "Uh, gawrsh, guys. Don'tcha think we should close the door behind us?" he asked.

He turned, and exclaimed, "Sora!"

Sora turned as well. There, at the door, stood Marluxia. He smiled under his hood- darkly.

* * *

Up in the watching room, Axel and Larxene stood around the crystal ball, examining the scene. Larxene smiled.

"They're coming," she murmured. Namine looked up.

Axel gazed upon the scene. "Is that my cue?" he commented sarcastically, disappearing in a dark corridor. Larxene smirked.

* * *

"What do you really want from me?!" Sora was exclaiming. Perfect. Marluxia had already riled the enemy up.

"Well, well, well," Axel said in an arrival of dark swirls and wisps. "Hogging the hero?"

Marluxia scowled. Oh, hooray. Clown Face has come! He slightly turned his frame towards the fire wielded. "What do you want?" he muttered in annoyance.

Axel responded sarcastically, as usual. "You seemed to be having trouble handling this little guy. Need some assistance?" he snidely remarked.

Marluxia flung a card at Axel in a flash. "Perhaps you'd like to test him, then?" he asked.

"Perhaps I would," Axel agreed as Marluxia disappeared into darkness.

Axel then turned to the keyboard master. "Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel; got it memorized?" he demanded. Sarcasm and condescension was heavily layered behind every word. Was Sora smart enough to catch it? That just made it all the better.

"Uhm... Sure?" Sora agreed uncertainly to this strange man. Axel smirked. This was fun already. And how much he reminded Axel of Roxas!

"Good, you're a quick learner! So, Sora..." Axel pronounced his name carefully, "now that we're getting to know each other better..."

Axel shrugged and summoned chakrams in a fiery flurry. They didn't give him his title for nothing.

Seeing the weapons, Sora and his troupe gasped, and readied themselves, summoning their own once again. Axel grinned up at Sora, a glint in his green eyes.

"...Don't you go off and die on me, now," he commanded.

Sora gulped.

Axel rushed at Sora. Sora deflected the blow with his keyblade, and Donald tried to use his magic. "Why won't it work?!" he cried out. Goofy tried as well.

"Nothing's happenin!" he cried out. Sora looked over at Goofy. "What?!" Sora exclaimed.

A chakram hit Sora, a spike grazing his forehead. He cried out once again.

With renowned anger, Sora jerked his head over to face Axel, who he saw had a grin on his face!

"Come at it, then," Axel invited.

* * *

Axel returned to the watching room.

"Nice fighting out there," Larxene congratulated him, walking forward. "Although it would have been far more amusing if you had shown off just a little bit more."

Larxene glanced coyly over her shoulder at Marluxia as she said this. She only did things like this to make him tick; she was so cruel to continue making the Graceful Assassin feel as low as possible and make him rage with fake jealousy at her clear preference to Axel. And they three all knew it.

Marluxia tried to ignore her throws, as he was usually trying to learn nowadays. He simply narrowed his lids in boredom, gazing at the floor or whatnot. Definitely not the pair across from him, so close now they could almost touch.

"I think Axel has done enough for now, wouldn't you agree, Larxene?" Marluxia asked her. She merely shrugged.  
"Who's turn next, then, Marluxia?" Axel asked calmly. He and Larxene gazed eagerly at him in wait for his response.

Naminé looked nervous. She had been hoping it wouldn't come to this... she just wanted to go back to Roxas and pretend everything was okay, like before the Organization had gone back to such lengths of evil.

Marluxia finally answered. "We'll just wait and see." He disappeared to leave the rest of them alone.

* * *

Down below, down where the light shone just enough to shed on the three figures conversing.  
It wasn't too bad down in the basement, actually. Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus could have done with better quarters, but they feared being run down by Marluxia, head honcho here this time round. They decided to live with it in grace, calmly waiting about. But at the moment, Zexion had something on his mind... as always.  
He just couldn't put his finger on it - and not because it was not anything truly physical to be touched. The scent... of...?

"Zexion, what is on your mind?" Lexaeus asked the smaller man. He was intently sipping his cup of green tea. "You seem disturbed."

Zexion frowned. "I have caught a scent of something peculiarly familiar in the castle," he stated. He closed his eyes briefly and shrugged. "There is not point in stressing about such things, though," he said, and Lexaeus grunted in response. "What point do any of my actions have?"

"What point, indeed?" A familiar voice echoed. Lexaeus and Zexion turned to the owner, emerging from the darkness.

"Vexen," Zexion greeted his companion. "I was worried you would not ever come back."

"Very funny, little one. My authority around here is much higher so you had better bring me respect. You're only number six!" Vexen exclaimed, making his way to the small table.

Zexion rolled his one visible eye away. "Here it comes again. Your authority is always higher everywhere we go."  
Vexen sniffed, sitting down. "You seem to have something on your mind. Do tell!"

Zexion picked up his mug of tea and sipped it without sharing a word. He lived to piss off Vexen.

"Zexion..."

Zexion opened his eyes and looked at the superior member, whom was now irritated. "Yes, Vexen. You have adopted a rather threatening tone."

Vexen screwed his lips up. "You are one insolent little brat. Be happy I ever took so much care of you, Ienzo," he referenced Zexion's former self. Zexion narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I pulled that card," Vexen said, all full of himself again.

"Let it go, Vexen," Lexaeus warned. Vexen glanced up at him, a flicker really, but conceded.

"Fine. It's not my fault he grew up to be a brat," Vexen said.

Zexion simply continued drinking.

Life was very boring down in the basement.

* * *

Why did Naminé have to be stuck with them? They couldn't go anywhere else in this entire castle? Why here? Right in front of her?

All they did was flirt, and tease. Axel and Larxend were horrible. Axel, at least, occasionally castes apologetic glances Naminé's way, and made subtle excuses for Larxene and him to leave the poor girl alone. Larxene was secretly enjoying both their discomfort. And really, she wasn't even doing, of trying to do anything.

"Larxene," Axel said once again, as the Savage Nymph circled him, tracing around his shoulders wiith one hand.

"Yes, Axel?" she purred.

"I suggest we take this somewhere else, if you get what I'm saying." Oh, poor Naminé!

"Anything for you, my dear." Larxene sharply turned to Naminé. "Stay here!" she commanded.  
Naminé was just glad they were finally GOING.

Axel and Larxene appeared in the library. Larxene was immensely glad Castle Oblivion had a library. It was something to do, besides ...

She turned to face Axel. He eyed her quizically. "This castle is just as boring as the other one," Larxene told him."Something exciting needs to happen."

He rolled his eyes. "Exciting like what? Should I shackle my ankles, cut my wrists and scream on agony? Would that meet your requirements enough?" he said sarcastically.

Larxene scoffed. "What do you take me for?" she turned around and eyed the red satin lounge couch.

Axel replied, "Oh, I can list things for you if you'd like - sadist, nympho, cruel, bitch-"

She narrowed her eyes sharply at him over her shoulder. "Better watch it, mister, or murderer will be added to that list," she warned.

He smirked. "Oh, forgot that one." Larxene hissed although he was just playing around.

Larxene made her way to the couch. "Very funny," she muttered. "You always had such witty humor." She dragged her hand along the back.

Axel folded his arms, saying, "Took you long to figure out."

Larxene lifted her eyes and twisted her lips.

Axel smiled, lifting his eyebrows.

The Savage Nymph walked around the sofa and approached him. She always moved with poise like a predator of some kind. As did all the Organization's member, then. Uh... save Demyx.

The pair locked eyes in silent debate. Larxene stood before him and placed her hands on her hips; Axel's arms still crossed. Both were waiting for the other. This was not getting very far.

Larxene restrained a huff of impatience. Axel held back an amused grin; although it was in his eyes. Larxene couldn't help but mirror it.

Finally she shifted her weight.

The two eager bums - at the same time they both moved forward and grabbed each other, locking in an embrace and backing up to the couch. If Marluxia walked in, as far as they were concerned it was his fault. And Naminé was definitely not going to bother them.

All Larxene had to do was unzip her coat. Axel's hands moved to her belly, now rounder than usual. Oh well. This had happened before.

As he conformed his hands to fit the shape, he pulled his lips away from hers long enough to ask, "How long is it now?"

Larxene answered, "Four months."

Nobody knew about it, but miraculously nobody had noticed yet either. Not even the superior, and after 19 weeks it was visible, if you were looking. But also, this time around there hadn't been any sort of potion to improve the speed of development. Soon enough, though, someone was going to know.

At the moment, neither of the two cared.

* * *

It was getting late, but downstairs in the dark. it was hard for anyone to tell. Zexion continued obsessing over the scents he had detected in the castle. He was met by Vexen.

"Up this late?" Vexen asked. Zexion nodded miserably.

"I cannot seem to get to sleep," Zexion replied. He sighed. "It would be a relief, though; I could stop trying to work my brain around this... thing!"

Vexen sat down across from Zexion. "And so you're drinking tea..."

Zexion sniffed, holding his mug to him. "It's chamomile, so it helps you sleep."

Vexen shook his head. "Whatever." He gazed around. "There is absolutely nothing interesting in this castle."

"No place like home, right?" Zexion said, smiling and cocking his head to the side. Vexen scowled.

"You know, I understand why everyone likes you so much: you always kept your mouth shut," Vexen informed the other man.

Zexion rubbed his jaw tiredly. "Ooh, harsh, Vexen. If I had a heart it would be broken."

"I'm surprised it took this long," Vexen said.

Zexion ignored his gibes and drank more tea.

Vexen looked around again in boredom. "Where did that Lexaeus go, now?" he asked.

Zexion shrugged, picking up a magazine and flipping it open.

Vexen narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if Marluxia put us down here just to show us something."

Zexion shrugged lightly again, not interested.

Vexen sighed. After a pause he said, "I don't even have a lab to go to..."

Zexion glanced up in irritation. "You are a lot easier to put up with in silence, as well," he growled. Vexen grinned in amusement. It was fun to watch how annoyed Zexion got.

* * *

Sora, Goofy, and Donald didn't know where to stay for the night. "Maybe this card can help us?" Sora wondered, and as soon as he said it, there was a light and they appeared in Traverse Town.

Donald and Goofy exclaimed, looking around them. "We're in Traverse Town!" Donald pointed out the obvious.

Sora examined the card. He realized Traverse Town was on the card as well. What did that mean? Anyway.

"Maybe we can find the rest of the gang," Goofy suggested. "I'm sure they would be more than happy to give us a place to stay for the night."

Sora nodded and agreed. But where to start?

"Well," Goofy started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Sora! Goofy! Donald!"

The three of them turned to see Yuffie bounding towards them. "Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed in greeting.

She jumped to them, grasping them all in a group hug. "Where have you been?! It's nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too," Sora said as they stepped away to give each other a once-over. "What's up?"

"Well, the usual," Yuffie said, hopping around. "But I have to take you to meet the others again! Aerith will be ecstatic to see you!"

"I can tell," Donald murmured, and Goofy looked at him and silently laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Castle Oblivion there lay two Nobodies without a care in the world.

"It's definitely getting late," Axel informed Larxene, who shrugged at that.

"Oh well - we can camp out here," she said.

"I have no problem with that," the redhead agreed, stroking Larxene's belly and feeling the movement inside. They both smiled drunkenly at each other.

A figure appeared from darkness, the dark corridor resealing itself as soon as it had appeared. The two on the couch turned their heads, fearing Marluxia - they were caught!

Vexen gave a shocked and disgusted look down at them, still both halfway between the undressing stage. He looked away. "For goodness sake, can't you find somewhere more decent for this type of thing?" he demanded at catching them in their lewd act. His eyes had caught something strange, although: Axel touching her stomach? That wasn't something normal for them during... their playtime, was it? It didn't seem normal, especially since...  
Axel straightened up, doing up his belt. "Relax, Vex," he told the scientist. Larxene immediately folded her coat over herself, but not before Vexen had noticed something else.

Her belly was rounder, larger than usual...? That wasn't any sort of bloating.

Vexen hid his suspicious look and waited for them both to look sharp. He turned back to them uncertainly. "As I was going to say before my interruption... If you are hungry at all there is food downstairs. As there is the only kitchen within our quarters, of course. Feel free to pick something up. Good evening..." he shook his head as he parted with them.

Axel and Larxene looked at each other. Did he see anything he wasn't supposed to?

* * *

Back in the "dungeon", or so was its now adopted name, Vexen reappeared to Lexaeus sitting at the table, along with Zexion, who had fallen asleep out of fatigue and had slumped over onto the table, breathing softly. Vexen made his way to the table, where their dinner was waiting, all big and perfect.

He plunked down loudly. Lexaeus glared at Vexen, motioning to the sleeping Zexion. Vexen waved it away. "Let the baby sleep," Vexen muttered. "Should we carry him to his bed?"

Lexaeus wondered why he wasted any time with Vexen. Piece of work... "You're just jealous you don't get offers like that," Lexaeus muttered.

Vexen scowled and regarded the meal displayed before him. "We're missing something," he informed Lexaeus, smiling cynically up at him. "Baby bottle?"

Lexaeus sighed and said nothing. Vexen had no appetite, after what he had just witnessed. That reminded him...  
"That Axel... and Larxene... they are just dirty pigs, dirty, dirty, dirty!" Vexen exclaimed, accenting his point with a slam of his hand on the table.

Lexaeus sent Vexen another death glare as Zexion stirred. Lexaeus shook his head as Zexion lifted his head in half-consciousness. He stared ahead for a moment, taking in through his roused state Vexen, who had steam coming out his ears, as usual. Zexion sighed and rubbed his face. "Morning, Vexen."

"It's not morning, yet," Vexen said irritably. "Get with the program. Chop, chop! Don't treat this as some vacation!"

Zexion groaned, and reached for the pot of tea. "With you around? I wouldn't," he muttered.  
"Better than you, you little child," Vexen retorted. "Napping like an infant. Just because there's work to do and you're always goody-two-shoes..."

"What is this with you and babies all of a sudden?" Lexaeus wondered. "You've been mentioning them ever since you arrived."

That reminded Vexen again. "Well, that's because it seems suspicious... Larxene and Axel...what a crude pair."  
"What about them?" Zexion said as he gulped tea.  
"I caught them... well, nevermind that," Vexen started. Now that Zexion was awake, his attitude and sarcasm was back online.

"It's okay, Vexen, you can tell us. We're all men here."

Vexen stared and gave Zexion a look of pure What The Fuck. Eventually he defrosted enough to continue, "I saw the two of them engaging in lewd acts of physical... erm... acts..."

"It's alright to just say it, Vexen," Lexaeus muttered. "We know what you're trying to say..."

"They were fucking on the couch!" Vexen yelled. The other two both gave the scientist a wide eyed look at his rage. "Okay, not exactly, but they were... it doesn't matter!" Vexen continued. "I noticed, though, that Larxene looked... pregnant." Vexen raised an eyebrow. "Again."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zexion commented. "But I thought the last time you checked, it was negative? How could she be pregnant?"

Vexen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It could be... besides, they seemed anxious."

"I would have, if you caught me in the act," Zexion said.

Vexen narrowed his eyes. "They weren't actually doing the act..." he corrected.

"You know what I mean," Zexion said, leering at Vexen.

Suddenly, a dark corridor opened behind them. Out came Axel. The three at the table - rather, two - shut up quickly.

Axel focused in the darkness. "How do you all see down here?" he wondered, walking carefully forward.

"You adjust," Vexen let him know. "If we end up with cat eyes, don't be surprised."

Axel warily looked down at Vexen. "How's it going?" he asked awkwardly.

Vexen curled his lip. "Better."

Axel swallowed. "What's cooking?"

"I made pickled vegetables..." Zexion said. "And there are assorted crackers with cheeses..."

"No one cares, Zexion," Vexen informed him. Zexion sent him a sour look.

Axel smiled. "Sounds fine to me," he gathered enough for three... and a half. "My humblest thanks." He bowed.

They watched him from the table. "Our humblest givings," Zexion replied.

Axel waved and disappeared, avoiding Vexen's eye.

Once he was gone, the three turned back to each other. "He's the father of two children?" Zexion asked no one in particular.

Vexen sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I suspect."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Zexion wondered, "Will any of you eat those pickled vegetables...?"

"Just go back to bed or something, Zexion."

* * *

Axel went back to the library upstairs. Marluxia and Larxene were lounging around, Larxene all sprawled around the couch and Marluxia casually leaning back in a chair. Their eyes shifted to Axel as he entered.

"Food is ready," he announced. He dumped it on the table set up and arranged it all a little nicer. "Zexion was cooking in the kitchen. As expected," he joked. Larxene smirked.

They all lounged around the table on the floor. "What did he make?" Marluxia asked as he eyed the meal.

"I don't even know... looks safe enough," Axel replied. Before his head was big off, he said, "Pickled veggies and cheese and crackers."

"Pickled veggies...?" Larxene asked warily, already eating one. She stopped immediately and gave the food a fearful glance.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Marluxia asked, looking over at her while Axel gulped.

Larxene tried to ignore and fight the strong taste and smell of the food. But it was too much. Disgusting. No veggies...

She tried not to retch, but it was all coming way too fast and strong now. She couldn't help it. Larxene leaned over and vomited.

The cracker in between Marluxia's fingers snapped.

Larxene breathed heavily, knowing she was in big trouble.

Marluxia clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. Larxene slowly lifted her head in guilt. She spat. "I hate pickled vegetables," she murmured.

Marluxia didn't buy it. He slowly turned to Axel, the cracker crumbling in his fist. Axel fearfully met his gaze. "I guess she does," Axel said.

Marluxia narrowed his blue eyes to slits.

Larxene groaned and they turned their attention back to her. She pushed away from the table in disgust. She looked up and glared at Marluxia. "What?" she demanded. "Sorry for ruining your carpet." She disappeared.

Marluxia got up and threw Axel up against the wall. He closed his hands around Axel's throat and Axel reached up to try and pry Marluxia's fingers away. He was getting lifted off the floor a bit.

Marluxia was almost nose-to-nose with Axel. They glared into each other's eyes. "What do you think you're playing at?" Marluxia breathed. Axel gritted his teeth and struggled more. "Huh? This another trick of yours?"  
Axel gasped. Marluxia's hold was tight. "Trick?" he managed to say. "You think I'm any good at those?"

Marluxia squinted further. "Oh, I do think you can do many things," he said.

Axel kicked in struggle. This pressure was getting uncomfortable. He glared at Marluxia. "What exactly are you talking about?" he demanded.

Marluxia smiled slyly. "Just keep in mind, Axel," he breathed, "who is in charge around here."

He released Axel roughly. Axel rubbed his throat, which was already sore. Marluxia and him stared off at each other for a few moments before parting ways.

This was going to be tense for sure.


	2. The Poor Girl in the Corner

When Sora woke, he was not in the warm confines of a house with all of his loving friends; instead he was on the hard marble floor of Castle Oblivion. Beside him lay Goofy and Donald.

Sora woke with a start, still disorientated. He looked around, wondering, "Where are all my friends? Where are we? Why are we back here in this Castle?"

Donald roused himself and shook his head. "Why aren't we ... Why are we back in Castle Oblivion?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know..." he answered. "The card...! It's gone too!"

"What card?" Donald asked Sora in confusion.

Sora looked back at his empty hand, now that Donald mentioned it... "I was sure there was a card... Hmm." He tapped his chin. He shrugged. "Guess I must have imagined it."

"So... Where to next in Castle... obliv... Oblivi-uh... Obliv..." Goofy started. He scratched his head. "What's the name of this place again?"

Sora and Donald both put on their thinking caps. "Uhm..." Donald searched his memory.

"Where are we, again?" Sora asked his group. They both shrugged.

"Well," Donald said, "I suggest we keep going, wherever that is..."

Sora nodded. "Good idea." He turned to the big door at the end of the hall.

* * *

"You're saying... You're saying you made a REPLICA?!"

Larxene burst into fits of laughter, holding her stomach. Axel gazed stoically around the room, not finding amusement in it, since the real Riku was indeed in the Castle...

Larxene giggled, catching her breath to look Vexen in the eye. "What a real scientist you are," she gasped, giggling more.

Vexen narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Why is this so amusing to you?" he asked in shame. "He is a Hard-earned piece of work!"

Larxene threw her head back and chortled some more. "I bet you!" Immediately she straightened up and looked him sharply in the eye. "But how does this aid us in any way? What's this going to do about Sora!?"

"Maybe we can fiddle even more with the keyblade wielder's mind and memories with this interesting... Experiment," Vexen said.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "That's all you ever do! Experiments, experiments."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "I'm a scientist; experiments are what I do, yes," he said cynically.

Larxene scoffed and folded her arms. "Whatever," Axel suddenly said. "You do what you want." He shook his head.

"I could say the same to you," Vexen snapped at him. Axel couldn't help the slight flush that crept to his neck and cheeks. "All the rest of you... Treating this like it's some game, some special time off from the real work!"

"Chill out, Vexen," Larxene chided. "You need to learn to have fun for once. But I'm sorry, I'm sorry - hard for a commander of ice to exactly defrost," she grumbled the last bit.

Axel smirked. "The lady does have a point," he agreed.

Vexen huffed. "You children. You're all the same." He turned away.

Larxene and Axel rolled their eyes in unison. "All I hear is talk, talk, talk," Vexen complained. "No doing of action,"

"Well maybe," Larxene growled under her breath, "You should stop complaining so much."

Vexen raised an eyebrow but said no more.

"Whatever." Larxene waved her arm. "Men without hearts are so boring." She crossed her arms.

Vexen immediately turned back. "You're one to talk! As if you have a heart to speak of yourself," he hissed.

"That's enough, Vexen," a voice echoed ominously around the room.

As he appeared, Vexen turned, not entirely in greeting. "Marluxia," he breathed - uh oh.

Larxene smiled slyly. "Ah, Marluxia," she cried. "Defending me?"

Marluxia pulled back his hood, flower petals cascading around him. He looked her hard in the eye. "Not anymore," he said.

She grit her teeth.

Marluxia then turned back to Vexen, who was staring with controlled anxiety back at him. Marluxia spoke as hewalked towards him. "The simple fact is that your project was a failure." He stopped to look at Vexen with more ice than Vexen himself could muster in his elemental powers. "You'd best not disappoint us again."

Vexen outraged. "Disappoint you? You go too far!" He arched his eyebrows. "In this organization you are only number eleven; I am number four, and I will not have you-"

Vexen's angry outburst was silenced by the sudden unsheathing of number eleven's scythe. Vexen sharply sucked in his words, eyes locked on the blade poised at his throat.

Marluxia cunningly smiled. He said slowly, "I was entrusted this castle in the name of our leader. Defying the orders will be seen as treason against the organization." He raised a brow.

Axel spoke up. "Traitors will be eliminated-I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Larxene chimed in. Vexen huffed in annoyance as a response.

Marluxia smiled in the meantime despite his still-lingering angers of the night before. "You cannot win against Sora, Vexen."

Vexen scoffed. "You need to be so ignorant; as you are only able to see the surface of things, I I I should not expect you to appreciate my true might," he told Marluxia.

"Oh?" Marluxia asked, returning his weapon. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What...?"

Marluxia sighed, closing his eyes. "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade." He put slight menace and meaning in his tone, making Axel bristle and have to maintain his composure; meanwhile Larxene only smiled.  
"Your insincerity is comforting," Vexen bathed the spoken words with satire before leaving.

It was tensely quiet before Axel spoke. "Give a task like that to Vexen, and he'll...seriously want to eliminate Sora," he said with slight worry. Though he knew what Marluxia was thinking.

All Marluxia answered with was: "That would be an unfortunate denouement." Larxene definitely had learned some french from him;the riddle was solved.

Axel and Larxene watched Marluxia's form lithely make its way over to the small girl in the corner. Namine sat alone at her table, sketchbook abandoned but filled with images of her, her and Roxas...Sora. She jumped as a gloved hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"What to do..." Marluxia's eerie voice breathed in her ear, making her resist a cringe. She instead gripped her skirt with white knuckles. "Your hero is about to be wiped from existence."

Namine squeezed her eyes shut, not willing to believe this evil man's words... Roxas was her hero. But Roxas was Sora; so if he was gone... No- Namine shook her head vehemently.

"But I believe... that there is a certain promise he made you... isn't that right, Namine?" His tongue ran over her name in a fashion that made Namine tremble with displeasure. She was sure he could feel it, but didn't care... Roxas... Sora...

"Yes," was all she could manage. She squeaked the word out, terrified of what was going to happen, of this man. She feared for Roxas, and feared for Sora. Oh, no, what was going to happen to them all?

Axel's eyes tightened around the edges ever so slightly. He feared the same for Sora, and for Roxas, both. But Namine... she was put in the middle of all this, trapped to do their bidding. Yes, he couldn't turn away from it-his bidding, as well. He wanted to let Namine know, somehow... but he had to keep up his image.

Axel snuck a glance sideways at Larxene; she was cruelly still smiling at Marluxia's torment to the poor girl in the corner. Axel didn't understand how Larxene could be so mean- Namine had lived at the Castle that Never Was for so long, taken care of Raye as well... Larxene just didn't care in the slightest, didn't bother.

Namine wouldn't look up, but Axel wished she would, only so maybe he could send a message through a nod, through his eyes: that everything was going to be alright. This made him think of Raye, and how much he missed her as well. Damn, and it had not even been a week...

* * *

It was a quiet, lax evening and the sky was black and filled with what could be stars, though really they were misguided city lights from afar. Not that it mattered to the Nobodies who resided in the floating castle up high.  
Half of this castle was empty now, the other residents now gone for their mission in Castle Oblivion and not expected to return for another few weeks. It was much quieter.

Raye was depressed and lonely without her parents, although the care and attention she was getting from the other members such as Demyx, Xion and Roxas. Xemnas found it puzzling that Raye would even notice her parents' absence. But she stayed glum around the estate, moping and having no enthusiasm for anything, even the acts of eating and waking up. Demyx tried to pick her up, carry her everywhere and pamper her as much as possible to try to appease her but her mood didn't change much. It was a challenge to make her laugh, much less smile.

Raye sat on this quiet night, the fifth since everyone had departed, and stared out the huge picture window at the front of the castle that overlooked the city that never was. Her sad green eyes looked across the landscape with no real direction or interest. She missed her father and mother, even if they didn't give her real care an attention (that Raye did not know or understand) or as much of which they could. She didn't want Demyx's arms to hold her, Luxord's jokes to please her, Xion's hands to hold hers as they patrolled endlessly down the big halls of this giant castle that was devoid of emotion and empty without her parents' banter, snarky comments at each other and most of all their chipper greetings to Raye as they met her each morning.

Raye sat alone, until she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't register what had happened until Saix had said her name, making her jump and swivel her head around and up.

"Raye."

Saix towered above her, making her feel very small and insignificant. His yellow eyes glittered in the dark and gazed back down at her green ones. Raye nervously stared back, unsure of what to do until he spoke again. She always had had had a sense of unease around Saix that she couldn't exactly put her finger on; even though she didn't have a reason to completely fear him, as her daddy had told her he and Saix had once been very good friends, though he wouldn't tell her when. Raye knew they still were friends, but ... Saix still had an aura of menace about himself.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Saix asked Raye. Raye blinked once, swallowing and being relieved he wasn't here to go berserker freak on her poor little innocence.

Raye replied, "I wanted to see the city..."

Saix answered with, "You can see the city from your room very well." He suggested a tone of discipline and reproach.

Raye looked down. "Yes I guess so..." she mumbled.

Saix raised an eyebrow. "So then, off to bed." At the word "bed" Raye started to immediately feel drowsy. She tried to reply, but only lolled her chin on her chest and struggled to stop her forehead leaning against the window.

Saix bent down and picked her up from underneath her arms, throwing her over his shoulder. She tucked her head tiredly at his shoulder and unconsciously stuck a thumb just at the precipice of her lips. "Sleepy," Raye mumbled.

Saix teleported to Raye's bedroom, her little bed with side rails waiting in the dark moonlit room. He was fetching her on his nightly duties of scanning the castle's interior and making sure no other members were loitering around and lolly gagging instead of in their rooms-preferably asleep. But something about the way Raye was acting annoyed him, probably because...

"Larxene," Saix murmured to himself, Raye already asleep on the bed, fully clothed. Saix narrowed his eyes at his good companion Axel's child, and Larxene's.

Raye wouldn't know of her mother's intentions, and the consequences. Saix didn't think much of either, only his duty and responsibilities. He was much, much more concerned for Axel.


End file.
